


When it All Fell Down...

by Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty



Series: The New Star Wars with a twist [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is Luke’s son, Established Relationship, Good Parent Han Solo, Han Solo deserves better, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Luke needs a hug, M/M, Mpreg, Poe is Luke and Han’s baby, Prologue, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is also Luke’s kid, Sad Luke, Snoke Being a Dick, Temporary Character Death, Young Ben Solo, han needs a hug, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty/pseuds/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty
Summary: Life after the battle of Endor was well. The Skywalker family was happy and ready to expand. Until one day, tragedy strikes. Their lives change forever.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Han Solo, Rey & Luke Skywalker
Series: The New Star Wars with a twist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608505
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

_ “This is war!” _

“Rey, put down the stick-“ Ben ducks, his senses firing at him. The young girl across from him swung her mighty stick, pretending as if it was a lightsaber. Her stance on a big rock made it easier for her to aim for his head. 

“You’re gonna poke someone’s eye out!” The teen argues, his tone firm. “Or worse, hurt me!” 

“My name is Rey Skywalker and you ate my last blue cookie! Prepare to die!” Another swing. Another duck. 

If Ben hadn’t been so intuned with the force, he’d think he would’ve been a dead man. Despite not having eating the last blue cookie from the stash his Aunt made, Rey seemed to firmly believe it was him. Now she was trying to kill him with a stick.

“I told you I didn’t eat the cookie!” Ben backs away, asking for mercy. He really didn’t want to find out how hard an angered force-sensitive five year old could swing. 

“Rey, Ben!” The two switch their attention over towards their Father.

In the distance, Luke called for his children, standing by the ramp of his ship. He was dressed in uniform, looking ready for a battle. He sported a round stomach that told the kids that soon they’d have a new kid on the way. It wasn’t an unusual sight for the children. They had grown used to seeing it. 

Inside, Rey glared daggers at her brother like a snake roiled up, ready to strike with its fangs. Ben shifted unformortably, he didn’t enjoy this form of interrogation. 

Luke noticed this, glancing down between his children. 

“Rey, stop torturing your brother,” The jedi speaks up.

“He ate my blue cookie!” Rey stubbornly replies, knitting her brows. She crosses her arm, turning her head away. 

“I told you, I didn’t eat it!” Ben responds, practically yelling it. Suddenly, walking into the kitchen, Han chewed on what looked like a blue cookie in his hand, oblivious to everything happening. 

Rey gasps loudly, clearly having the same idea. It was like a betrayal of no other. 

“Why you, no good, cookie monster!” Rey kicks Han right in the shin, causing him to double over in pain. Despite being young, she was force sensitive. Ben winced in sympathy. 

“Rey, we do not hit anybody!” Luke pulls his daughter away before she could cause anymore pain. “It’s not nice!”

“I think she broke my shin,” Han groans, holding her hurt leg. 

“Also you,” Luke turns to look at Han, “No eating other people’s cookies!” Rey huffed, facing away. The jedi sighs. He turned his daughter around, telling her, “I know you’re mad but that doesn’t give you an excuse to hurt others.”

Rey pouts, anger dissipating in her rugged stance. She glances down at her feet, finding the ground more interesting than her dad’s. She listens to her father’s groans and moans of pain. “I think I need a medic droid.” 

“Tell your father you’re sorry,” Luke orders, his voice firm. When Rey didn’t move, he urged her on, “Come on now.” 

The child lowers her shoulder, turning towards her father. “I’m sorry,” Rey apologizes. Her head hung in shame. 

“Nah, it’s okay. I deserved it,” Han tells her, finally standing straight. “C’mere.” Rey walked over to her father, pounting. She lets herself get picked up and thrown her into the air. “Han!” Luke exclaims. Rey bursts out giggling, a wide smile spreading out. 

Luke had a mini heart attack as he watched his kid gets sprung into the air like a ball. He died a little every time he’d watch her go up and down despite the giggling.

Ben watches them, feeling himself smile. He liked it better when his sister wasn’t trying to kill him. Suddenly he feels the hair on his neck stand, goosebumps filling his skin. His smile faded into nothing, his mouth gaped open forming an ‘O’ shape. He glances behind him, his eyes laying on the screen door.

“Look at her, she’s fine! You worry too much,” Han tells Luke. “I’ll never let my little princess fall!”

Ben takes a deep breath, his head snapping away from the doors. His eyes fell onto the ground. He leaves the room silently, not alerting his parents who continue to speak. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Luke watched the younglings train. Each and every student in the class was his top priority. They were the future of the jedi. He had to make sure all of them were ready for the future. Their own internal battle. 

“Just focus on the item in front of you.” Luke leads, watching all of the children carefully. “Feel it. Get to know it.” 

The students had their eyes closed, their expression focused. Within the crowd, he could see his son. Ben. Beside him, little Rey. They both had their eyes shut like the rest. 

“Now grab it.”

The younglings struggled, trying their best to use the force to pick up the fruit in front of them. Of course he hadn’t expected them to instantly get it, it took time and training to even tap into a fraction of their power. He was ready to end the lesson when suddenly all the fruit in the room rose into the air, hovering. Some younglings opened their eyes, sensing the strange event. They watched with their mouth gaped open like a fish out of water. Rey was among those who watched with wonder, and soon everyone had their eyes open. Luke glanced around the room, searching for the cause when his eyes landed on Ben. His eyes were still closed. 

There were whispers and gasps. 

“Ben,” Luke calls out. 

There was no response. Rey glances at her older brother, curious as to why his eyes were still closed. She reached a small hand out, grabbing his arm. 

Suddenly there was a sharp gasp. Ben’s eyes flew open. All the fruit in the air exploded like a grenade, turning into mush. It fell everywhere causing the class to squeal and run out. Ben was dazed but clearly could tell the damage he’s done. 

Luke sighed. Class outside it was. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Han was fixing the new crib.

By fixing, he meant trying to nail stuff together and hope it would stick. One would think after two kids, they’d already have a crib. However after Rey, they made a pact to not have any other kids. See Rey was a tricky pregnancy. She had Luke on bed rest, taking medication to lower his blood pressure. Her birth almost cost him his life. He had lost a lot of blood and found himself in quite a pickle. It shook Han to his core that after Rey he swore off any more children. Luke never regretted having Rey and he never will. He would do it over and over again if it meant he got to have her. 

When Luke found out he was pregnant again, their plan was flipped over their heads. This time, everyone was more on edge. Han especially. However not once did he ask to him to get rid of the child. Deep down he knew if Luke wanted to go through with it, then it was his choice. His body. That didn’t stop the ex-smuggler from worrying. 

“Dad?”

Han turned to see Rey sitting on a crate of supplies, watching him.  _ Sneaky girl _ . He hadn’t heard her walk in or know how long she's been here. However he tried his best to seem unphased.

“Hey, my little scavenger,” Han greets. “What’s up?”

“You’re supposed to use a screwdriver. Not a hammer,” Rey points out, exposing the pilot. Han glances down at the hammer and nail. He sets down the hammer, fishing out a screw driver from his box.

“Wrong one.”

Another one.

“Nope.”

Another.

“Uh uh.”

Rey points. Han picks it up, showing her. She nods, smiling. He tests it out, and turns out she was right. His daughter was a builder. 

“When did you become so smart?” Rey giggles. She gives him a toothy smile. Her two front teeth were missing making her look even cuter. “Are you sure you’re my daughter?” The youngling nods rapidly. “I don’t remember ever having a big brain like you, must’ve got it from your dad.”

Rey pretends to think about it, putting her finger on her chin. She nods, confirming what her father told her. 

  
“Oh, you’ve wounded me!” Han pretends to be in pain, clutching his chest. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ben sits in a hut alone.

He made it himself, with some help from father. It was made with old wooden planks nailed together forming a small yet big enough to have a cot and shelves for his books. He picks through all his books until his eyes fall on a familiar leather cover. He pulls it out, opening the book wide open. Inside were entries, all dated with long paragraphs of his writing. It was his journal. 

“ _ I know what it’s like to struggle to talk to people about how you feel. I always preferred writing them so I thought you might too. You can write whatever you want in this book and never be judged. _ ” Leia’s voice echoes.

Without thinking, his hand moved, scribbling down words. It was usually how it went when writing. He’d start without even realizing. His pen moves fast, pasting words below. His writing was a bit sloppy but it was readable. That’s all that mattered to him. 

Ben wrote faster, his eyes traveling line past line. He held his breath as he scribbled one last sentence on the page. When he finished, he dropped his pen and book. They land with a thud, lying on the ground helplessly. The teen covers his face with his hands, unable to face his own work. The book had fell still open on his work. 

The first sentence wrote,  _ ‘I feel it again.’  _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Luke thought nothing of the cramps.

  
  


He was only 23 weeks, and the pain wasn’t something he was worried about yet. It was subtle at first, sharp jabs in his stomach while teaching or spectating the kids play around. Throughout the day they were getting more prominent but not enough to cause concern. 

Luke was walking through the halls, Han by his shoulder speaking about ships when he suddenly stopped mid walk.

“How dare Lando scratch her! I mean, I trust the guy to keep her safe and next thing I knew she was a mess-“ Han is cut off by his husband’s strong hand gripping him. 

“Are you okay?” Like has a hand on his stomach, looking like he was about to double over. His face had gone white, all color gone.

“Something is wrong,” Luke tells him, his voice full of panic. 

“Kid-“ Before he could say anything else, his husband doubles over, his feet giving out causing him to fall into his arms. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ben watched from a distance. His expression thin as the two parents rushed into the ship. He could feel Han’s worry, his fear consuming him. 

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with daddy?” Rey asks, her face turning red. She was on the verge of tears. 

From behind, Chewie let’s out a simple explanation in Wookie. One that Rey didn’t comprehend completely. 

“He’s dying,” Ben states outloud, his eyes glossy.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


From there, everything went by in a flash. In and out. Nothing but small tiblits of memories lost in his head. Luke remembered someone yelling, lights, people surrounding him. It felt so strange. Like he was under water, drowning, trying to listen in. 

“ _ Hang on, Luke. _ ” The Jedi could’ve sworn he’s heard that voice before. It filled him with warmth and comfort. 

He could feel himself moving, lights passing by him in flashes. He could hear footsteps rushing around him. People were talking.

“ _ Prepare for an emergency caesarean! _ ” 

“ _ No _ ,” Luke mumbles wearily. “ _ Too early… _ ” He was only 23 weeks. It was far too early. He felt a hand squeeze his own. 

“ _ It’s okay, kid. Just hang on. _ ” Han. He recognizes his voice. His aura spreading through the air like a thick smell. It was intoxicating. 

After that, there was nothing. No lights, no voices, nothing. It was like he was drifting in a river, floating by. Water rushes by his ear, flooding them. He was on this seemingly never ending drift. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“I want daddy!” 

Rey stomped her foot, tears shakily flowing down her face. Her small hands curled into fists. Her face was bright red.

Chewie seemingly tries to bargain with her, offering more blue cookies or a toy to keep her interested. However nothing happened. The youngling wasn’t easily bought over. She wanted her fathers, what in the world could make up for that?

Ben was sat on a couch in their living quarters. He was silent as a mouse, his eyes shut. His face was pale, more than normal. 

From the doorway peeking in, Artoo let out a low beep. The droid shakes their head, afraid of the child in a tantrum. Being young and still growing, so were her powers. The poor Astro-mech had first hand experience of the little girl’s power spurts. He’s been flung, hovered, shoot up-he was desperate not to go through it again.

From the couch, Ben’s eyes flew open. His eyes were like glass, glossy. He gasps like he was struck with a sudden pain. 

Luke Skywalker was dead.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Death wasn't kind. 

It snatched where it could, taking people who were far too young, far too good. It didn't pretend to care, it didn't pretend to distinguish.

It was a cycle nobody has mastered to break. From birth to death, it was a fate everyone met at some point. Death was a natural part of life. 

Luke has survived through dozens of tragedies in his life. His Uncle Owen and Aunt Bertha, Ben, Yoda, His father-it was an endless cycle. Nobody would’ve thought he would’ve died in a medical room from complications during a cesarean. 

Han was bent over, clutching tightly at his lovers hand. He was on the verge of sobbing. He had lost everything in the span of a few hours.

“Han!” It was Leia, she had rushed in. Her hair was a mess, half done. Dressed in a silky white dress. 

“Miss Organa! Please wait!” The medical droid calls after. 

Leia’s eyes fell onto her brother, she gasps. She had felt the rude awakening of their force bond being sliced. She knew deep down what happened but seeing it sent tears flooding. 

“Where’s the baby?” Leia asks, not knowing what else to ask.

“I’m afraid the child was transported to out Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. There he will be monitored carefully.”

“He?” Leia sounded so broken, her voice hitching. 

“It’s a boy,” the droid confirms. Leia felt her legs go weak. Her legs gave out and she fell back into her chair. A grave shadow falls over her face. 

“I wanted a boy,” Han states numbly, his eyes distant. “Luke just wanted the baby to be healthy.” 

“Han…” Leia trails off. She wasn’t sure what to say. She had yet to fully come to terms with what happened. Her mind was still reeling. What on earth could she say that would make her brother in law feel better when she hasn’t dealt with her own emotions. Everything had happened so fast. Her brother was dead. Han’s husband was dead.

Leia never finish her sentence. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Ben refuses to be near anyone.

He paced around his hut, body trembling. Sweat streamed down his forehead as his heart raced. His body was consumed with emotion, his eyes wet. His world felt cold. Dark and cold. The air felt bitter and his skin felt fabricated. 

“ _ If he was stronger, he would’ve survived. _ ”

Ben’s body was rigid. He hardly wanted to hear this. He wanted to do nothing but press pause on the moving world around him. 

“ _ Jedi are weak _ .” 

“Shut up!” Ben exclaims, snapping. His fist trembled by his side, his eyes screwed shut. He wished everything would just stop. The voice that haunts him to leave. For this emptiness to fade. Nothing could compare to it. This darkness buzzing inside him, crawling through his skin. 

“ _ Tell me, had your precious father, the supposed Jedi ‘Master’, ever tell you ever the tragedy of Darth Plagueis?” _

Ben felt his body freeze. He wasn’t sure what he was hearing. How has any of this have to do with...he didn’t understand.

“ _ Well I’m sure his precious light side didn’t tell him. Why would they? _ ”

“What are you talking about?” Ben’s mouth moved before he could stop it, words tumbling out. 

“ _ It's a Sith legend, my boy. _ ” The voice whispers causing a tingle inside his head. “ _ Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life… He had such a knowledge of the dark side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. _ ”

Ben was still as a statute, his brain stuck on pause as he realizes what he’s being told.

“ _ It’s the same tale your grandfather, Darth Vader, was told before he truly opened his eyes to the corrupt nature of the Jedi. _ ” 

Ben turns his head, looking over his shoulder. He could see a man despite nobody being in his hut. His face sunken and droopy, his haunting eyes staring straight at him. He sat in a chair inside a dark room, wearing a knowing look. The boy turns around, his breath heavy. 

“ _ The Jedi slay countless of our men and woman because we possessed power that they deemed unnatural. _ ” The figure bends forward, his face getting closer to his small one. “ _ Power that could even bring back the dead. _ ”

“I-Is it possible?” Ben’s voice trembles. His eyes wet as his lower lip shook. He was scared beyond imagination yet something made him ask. 

“ _ Is what possible? _ ”

Ben hesitates to ask. His brain hated this, screaming at him to run. However his body stayed put, his eyes were stuck on the man above him.

“To save him.” The figure pauses for a moment, a heavy silence filling the air. The man sits back, his body moving back towards the chair. He sighs.

“ _ Not as a Jedi. _ ” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“ _ Your anger gives you strength. _ ” 

Ben stood in front of a door. Behind it was a room, a room that he couldn’t ever walk free from. The forbidden quarters. It laid on the other side of the woods, covered in vines and rusted. The voice led him here with one mission.

“ _ Gives you focus.”  _

Ben laid a hand on the rusted doors, his fingernails trailed down, scratching down at the metal. There was a lock. A flimsy but obvious warning sign. 

“ _ It lets you see things that your precious Jedi can’t.”  _

Ben pulled the door, watching it fly away like a discarded piece of trash. His emotions burned through him as he stared into the dark abyss. 

“ _ Your passions give you strength. In that strength you gain power.”  _

Ben pulls out a familiar saber, holding it out in front of him. His eyes darkened as the light unsheathes itself. A dim light fills the room. 

“ _ You have seen it, you FEEL it!”  _

Inside the shed that was built into the earth, books laid scattered. It wore a symbol he's only seen once before. However that wasn’t what caught his attention. Inside this abyss of forbidden knowledge laid the mask of a master.

“ _ You must break your chains!” _

Ben could hear the faint sound of mechanical breaths echo behind him. His body felt so could, his fingers numb. Without a robotic figure, he steps inside. A cloud of darkness surrounds him. He drops his saber, watching it collapse on the floor with a thud that echoes throughout the galaxy.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rey was afraid.

The people around her were rushing by, their voice panicked. Their worry and fear echoed through the air. It overwhelms her. 

However something else catches her attention, a feeling. At that moment, every child in that temple raises their head, turning to the left of the empty forest. A deep dark cloud covered the temple, and a tragedy began to unfold itself.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _ They fear what they don’t know.”  _

Ben holds the mask of the fallen. It was burned, melted. 

“ _ They will never see it. Jedi are nothing but cowards who fear change. Anything that isn’t known is deemed unnatural.”  _

Ben’s fingers clench, his nails digging into the burnt metal. He could still smell the firewood and grief. 

_ “Your father will never know the power within. He will never understand. His mind was warped by those deceiving Jedi. He had done the same to those children. Your grandfather saw the same thing. He saw through the Jedi and it cost him everything.”  _

Ben felt his heart crumble. His faith turning into a poison that closed up his throat. He couldn’t control his brain from running, twisting his thoughts into the demons he was supposed to slay. He was told to pick up his shining sword and slay the dragon, however fire burned him. His hands couldn’t pick up the weapon and fight, he could only listen to the mighty roars echoed through him. 

“ _ The Jedi would rather let you die than do whatever they can to save you. _ ” 

“You’re wrong, my dad saved the world from people like you. You,  _ Sith _ , destroy whatever you touch! I know the stories! He’s told me!” 

Ben dropped the mask, his fingers burning. His interests curled, disgusted. He turns his back away, ready to leave however was frozen when he saw the man standing right behind him, his eyes on him.

“If you lie about that, then you can’t tell me any truth.” Ben pushes past the man. He rushes for the door, ready to close the door behind him. It was foolish to believe.

“ _ It’s not the Jedi way! He must live! _ ”

“ _ Don’t kill me! I’m too weak! _ ” A purple saber. Ben could see it clearly. The scene in front of him sets his body into another freeze. He can’t unsee the scene. A Jedi stands over a weakened old man, pointing his saber at a man. A man who no longer fought. 

At their side, Anakin Skywalker. His grandfather. His expression full of conflict and anger. Ben couldn’t believe his eyes. The so called Jedi raised their weapons, ready to strike.  _ A Jedi is to never raises their weapon first for their purpose is to bring peace _ . A quote from his dad. If it was true, then why was he seeing this. He knows this to be true, for he can feel it. 

_ “You were my brother Anakin, I loved you!”  _ Ben is spun around, forced to turn around. The scene was hot. At his feet, gravel and ash. It felt unnaturally hot. On the floor lay Anakin Skywalker, his skin burning to a crisp. Flames crawled up him, suffocating. 

_ Stop!  _ Ben thought. Jedi were supposed to  _ protect _ . How was this protection? How was this peace? The man standing above was Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Master. In his hand, the weapon of his opponent. 

“ _ He was the only one who could see! He did not allow himself to be blinded like you and your wretched family have!” _

“Get out of my head!” Ben slings his hands back, refusing to listen further. The scene before him disappeared, the bunker now casted into a mess as items fly off the shelves. He heaves, turning his head slowly towards the mess he has created. 

The once neat bunker was not chaos, shelves broken and books casted astry. Nothing was spared from his explosion. Suddenly, as if a message from above, a book lands at his feet. It was open for him, a page staring at him in the face. 

Ben bends down, his hands grabbing the book. He’s read every Jedi book, every single word was ingrained in his head. However he had never seen this book before. It couldn’t be Jedi scripture. It’s language foren to him. 

“ _ Only those loyal to the darkside can read those words. _ ” 

“What is it?” Ben asks. He knew it was important, he felt it. How couldn’t it be? Though he didn’t know why. 

“ _ It’s the answer you’ve been searching for. _ ” 

Ben felt something cast inside him. He felt every bone in his body go cold. He stared at the lines, unsure of what to say. This is what the man was talking about. The key to saving his dad was inside this book. Every word was worth more than every drop of blood in his body.

“You can read it.”

_ “Of course.” _

“Save him,” Ben asks, begging. “Please, I need him.” He couldn't live without his dad in this world. His father couldn’t. Rey needed both of their dads. He needed them. His request was one that would change his life forever. He was on the edge of mighty cliff where one more step would leave him falling. 

The man pauses, almost caught off guard. Their presence lingers, watching him carefully. 

“I’ll do anything you want! Just save him.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A darkness was in the air. 

Han sat beside his lover's body, wondering if this was his fault. Of course it was. It always was, wasn’t it? 

Leia stood outside the room, discussing what he couldn’t with staff. Options. Han knew what Luke deserved after death, what he would’ve wanted. However to say that out loud with the intent of doing it left him a miserable mess.

Suddenly the air felt thin, the world around him dim. He couldn’t quite explain it. The world felt so out of tune, like the planet itself was thrown on its side. 

_ Squeeze _ .

Han jumps, his head whipping towards his hand. To his dismay, he saw Luke’s body flinch. A trick of the mind, it had to be. No way could he actually be alive? He refused to believe it until it happened again. 

Luke shoots up, his blue eyes full of life. His body gasping for air desperately. The smuggler jumps up, his eyes widening. “Doc! Somebody! Help!” Han grabbed onto his husband, clutching him. He was alive despite not having a pulse nearly seconds ago. His face was flushed with color, no longer the deathly grey.

Doctors break through the door, Leia at their side. Clearly they’re surprised as well. 

Leia runs to her brother’s side, her body rigid with disbelief. Do her own eyes deceive her? The doctors began to surround the Jedi Master, checking vitals. 

“In all my years of service, I’ve never seen anything like this!” One of the doctors announces as their fingers press up to the Jedi’s neck. To their surprise, there was a beat.

“Luke,” Han calls out, “Oh my god-“ 

“ _ B-Ben...baby…nooo... _ ” Luke stutters, his body dazed.

“Ben is at the temple, the baby is okay. Everything-“ Leia gasps, her fingers finally touching her brother’s shoulder. Her eyes filled with shock, pain, and disbelief. Han knew those two shared a connection deeper than normal siblings, however this left him dumbstruck.

“Leia, what’s wrong?” Han asks as nurses surround the young royalty. 

Leia’s eyes go glossy, her face darkened. She clutched onto the nurses, unable to support herself as she’s hit with a wave of power. She shakes her head, stuttering nonsense. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Han exclaims. 

“General Solo?” Han turns to find a guard, his eyes full of concern. 

“What?” 

“We received a message for you from your partner, Chewie. He states in the message that your son, Ben, has gone missing.” 

Turns out, Han hadn’t faced the worse yet. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Death reaked. 

The stench filled the sky. Bodies lay discarded, broken. Ben stood above it all, watching down. His eyes focused on the bodies. He steps passed one by one. Each classmate. He’s lived and grew up with them. Now their blood stained his hands.

“Traitor!” From the last remaining, one padawan rises. Their lightsaber glows from the darkness. They lunge, trying to kill. Ben ducks, colliding his saber with the bright purple one. He struggles to keep his ground, the mud pulling him down. However despite this, he raises a hand out. The padawan is thrown back. With hesitation, he lowers his saber, watching it enter the boys body. 

“ _ Good. _ ” Ben was breathing heavily. He felt his heart weigh him down. Everything was numb. “ _ You will be a fine apprentice. _ ”

Rain trickled down his skin. He was so cold. Soaked to the bone. Yet that didn’t bother him. The cold never did. He always loved rain. 

“ _ Ben? _ ” In the distance stood a girl. 

Rey’s face was terrified. Tears were streaming down her face. He could hear Chewbacca’s call in the distance, searching. The young girl stares at her brother in disbelief, confusion. She wants to be by her brother, but the person in front of her was anything but. 

From the distance, Chewie runs towards them. His cries echoing. Ben stares at the child, his sister with guilt. In his own eyes, remorse. 

_ “This is Rey, your baby sister!”  _ Han’s voice echoes. 

“ _ I promise father, I’ll protect her with my life! Nothin’ bad will happen to her when I’m around! _ ” 

Ben could feel the man’s presence dwindle. He had an open window, one that’ll decide everything. He reaches out towards the frightened child, placing a hand over her forehead. She flinches, her sobs hitching. 

“Forgive me _ , _ ” Ben whispers. 

Rey’s face falls, her expression blank as her legs give in. She falls back, her eyes rolling back. She lands in the mud with a splash. Her body lays lifeless, almost deadlike. She looked a peace despite the tear stains. 

With that, Ben turns his back. He was no longer Ben Solo. That name died once he sold it away. It no longer held meaning. 

“ _ You will be known as Kylo Ren _ .”

From the despair and demise, Kylo Ren took his first steps into a bigger world. For that day marked the death of Ben Skywalker Solo. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


There was no time to mourn. 

Chaos filled the galaxy. Troopers filled planets, emitting their rule. It was the rise of something. The Empire was dead. However from their ashes rose another. They called themselves the First Order. 

“ _ Ma’am, the fire squad haven’t reported back. Their monitor can’t catch any signs of life inside their suits. That’s the fourth team to go down! _ ”

Leia could only watch as everything she fought for burned to the ground. In a single swipe, the republic she helped build crumbled. People looked to her for orders, yet single one led to nothing but bloodbaths. She failed. In a moment of weakness, her legs give in. She falls the the ground, landing on her knees. Red hot angry tears burned her eyes. How her father could have stood up and fought in a moment like this seem beyond her. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Han didn’t want to believe. 

His son would never have done this. He was a quiet boy but nothing about him screamed murder. However how could he deny it after seeing the countless student bodies? These children were his students. He taught them everything from planets to systems. 

Luke hadn’t spoken a word. He stayed deadly silent, holding their daughter tightly in his arms. She had been found unconscious, unresponsive. Nobody knew what to do. She wouldn’t wake up. The jedi clutched tightly as her small body. 

“She’ll wake up. Rey is a tough girl. If she’s anything like her dad, she’ll wake up kicking.” 

  
“I know,” Luke whispers, shaking his head. Tears brimmed his eyes. From the side, the whimpers of a newborn echo. 

Han is at the child’s side. Inside the tub, the little newborn moved. Despite not having cried out yet, whimpers were his go to. “Hey, it’s okay buddy,” The smuggler comforts, sticking his hand through the hand entrance. He gently strokes the baby’s head. 

“It’s not safe for them,” Luke states, his voice strained. 

“We’ll protect them.” Han’s stubbornness was almost bittersweet. “W-We’ll protect them and get our boy back.”

“As long as they’re with us, they’ll never be safe again,” Luke echoes. His thumb trails down the unconscious toddler’s cheek. A tear drips down from his face. He knew what he had to do. Only problem was, would the force grant him the strength to do it?

Han clutches his fist tightly. He felt his eyes burn. How could this all happen? The smuggler wanted nothing more but for things to stop. He wanted things to go back to what they used to. Where all three kids were here. 

Han felt something touch his finger. He glances down to see his son’s small hand wrapping around his finger, clutching it in their gentle grip. His eyes were open as if he awoke when he realized his father was in distress. He had deep brown eyes that one could get lost in. He didn’t deserve to be born in a time of war. He deserved to live a life full of happiness, carefree. 

Suddenly he too knew what to do.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ “The children must be separated.” _

Leia was hesitant at first. She knew what her brother had ask for. It was a favor that cost more than her whole existence. She knew what this could lead to because she's lived through it. She stands beside her finest pilot and soldier, the Damerons. They clutched each others hand, full of excitement at the prospect of a child of their own to raise. 

“ _ They can never know of their origins. Nobody can know. Not even themselves.” _

In Luke’s arm, his newborn son wrapped in a blanket. He was awake, his bright eyes trailing across the room. Han stands by the door, his back to everyone. He couldn’t bear to watch any of it. 

“ _ Only then would they be safe.” _

Luke had tears in his eyes but didn’t shed them. He looks down at his son, taking one last look. His face burning into his memory. He laid a gentle kiss on the child's forehead. It was goodbye. 

The soldiers standing across from him stood in their orange jumpers watched him with their own pity. Their eyes glossy. Despite never meeting them before, the Jedi knew they would be wonderful. Without any words needing to be said, the jedi handed over his child. Shara takes the child in her arms, smiling down at the small life in her arms. “We will take care of him, you have our word,” Kes states firmly, full of determination.

From the doorway, Han’s fist clenched tightly. He walks out, unable to stand there any longer. 

* * *

  
  
  


The ship was supposed to be heading to another family. 

However in the system, there was a mistake. The ship landed in a junkyard. There was nothing but sand and scum for miles. The hot sun burned her skin. She could hardly stand it. She wanted her bed. She wanted her dads. She wanted….she wanted something else too. Or someone else. She just couldn’t remember.

“ _ One day, we will be together again. _ ”

“ _ I love you, my little scavenger. _ ”

A monster, Unkar, had her by the arm. She was being held back, her eyes full of tears. In the sky, a ship. It’s back to her, leaving her all alone. 

“ _ No! Come back! _ ” Rey screamed. She struggles, desperate to be free. She wanted to be with her family, not left alone here. Despite this, she’s held back. “Quiet,  _ girl _ ,” Unkar spat, pulling the girl away. She struggles desperately, trying her best however she was no match. She could only scream, hoping they would turn around

The ship never did turn around.


	2. Author Note!!!

FIRST CHAPTER OF THE OFFICIAL STORY IS UP NOW!!!!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430353/chapters/53592850

Enjoy and thanks for reading! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I made this randomly and felt the need to share. It’s basically a what if version. I was thinking if people like this, I’d make it a whole series. I’ve already started working on it but if this does good, I’ll post it. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
